The invention relates to assemblies of magnetic transducers particularly for use with flexible magnetic disks that undulate from their principal plane during their rotation.
It has been previously proposed in Castrodale et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,029, issued May 9, 1978, to provide a transducer assembly of this type having a pair of transducers held against the opposite faces of a flexible magnetic disk with a pair of gimbal springs. In the ordinary manufacture of the transducer assembly, it was found that the gimbal springs in particular caused the transducers to bear against the disk and against themselves through the intermediary of the disk with non-uniform forces. These non-uniform forces were due to the many various manufacturing steps including heat welding, pressure bonding, chemical etching, and varied handling of the parts during formation and assembling; and any accompanying malformation of the parts of the assembly were not visually apparent. These non-uniform forces resulted in vibration of the transducers, movements of the transducers from their intended magnetic tracks on the disk and other misfunctions so that data transfer was unreliable particularly for very high speeds of rotation of the disk and for very high track densities.